


Destiny

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Drabble, Het, Multi, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Nami has her hands full dealing with her two idiots. NamixZoroxSanji.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixZoroxSanji (you know she totally owns the pair of them), bisexual threesome/poly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own One Piece, thanks.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For drabble_a_trois.

Nami didn’t know how she managed it, but she was always stuck between this pair of idiots.  
  
The worst part was that the two never seemed to stop fighting, and she was often amazed they ever got to have sex. They disagreed on everything; from food to fighting and even to women, so much so that it drove her absolutely mad. They never seemed to stop.  
  
Today’s argument was about destiny. Idiot #1 had said the word first, referring to how they were together and Idiot #2 – who didn’t believe in such things – had hit him for it. Now swords and legs were flying all over the place, and she was quickly losing her temper.  
  
Striding over, she grabbed them both by the back of their heads and smashed their faces together. As they turned to face her – #1 grinning and #2 scowling – she gave them a ‘don’t mess around’ smile and crouched next to them on the floor. Since Sanji was easiest, she dealt with him first; asking him to go and get drinks whilst fondly stroking his chin. As he ran off, she looked at Zoro calmly until he looked away with a snort. With him it was always a matter of wills, and he more often than not gave her a run for her money. He must have realised this time that it was his fault or he wouldn’t have backed down.  
  
Getting up, she shook her head. She’d go mad if  _these two_  were her destiny.


End file.
